


You own me one, Scully

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files, txf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, STUPID FLUFFY IS BACK AGAIN, basically scully and mulder being sassy towards each other, but they secretly want to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully twists her ankle and Mulder gives her a bridal style ride back to their office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You own me one, Scully

**Author's Note:**

> weeee I'm back with more shitty drabbles! Since I finally got a free time after almost drowning in college projects and shit.
> 
> English is not my first language, so it mighty contain errors;  
> 

''You don't look okay to me, Scully''. He smirked as they started to walk. He was carrying her bridal style while she couldn't look anyway embarrassed then she already was. 

All of this because I decided to wear heels today, Scully thought to herself. 

''Some ice and resting will be enough''. She bitterly replied, it was just a twisted ankle after all.

Mulder knew how much his favorite redheaded hated to show vulnerability, and he was enjoying himself and the moment way too much because of it. 

''Next time, you should think twice about wearing high heels to a field mission, Scully.'' He teased. ''Or maybe you should keep doing it, so you can enjoy free rides from me. I just hope my back can handle them''. 

''Shut up, Mulder!'' She rolled her eyes. 

''When we get back to the FBI headquarters everyone will think we went to Vegas and crazily got married. Oh, we can enjoy our honeymoon right there in my office''. 

Scully felt her cheeks burning from blushing as she face palmed, shaking her head. Fox grinned after seeing her reaction.

''Relax, Scully. I'm just kidding.'' He smiled. ''You just own me now.'' 

''If you owned me every time I saved your ass, you would be giving me rides like this for the rest of my life, Mulder.'' She said, looking at his face to see how he would react. 

He was grinning like an idiot at her and because of that she couldn't help but smile at his dumb happy face. 

And in the end, that ride he was giving her wasn't that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! See you soon! (I hope)  
> Please comment what were your thoughts :)


End file.
